The Perfect Life
by RainbowUnicorns938
Summary: "I told you I was trouble. I told you I would only hurt you. Why didn't you listen to me when I warned you. Now look at you, look at what I did to you. I will never forgive myself for this and I hope you know that no matter what I will always love you. No matter how much you hate me. I'm sorry for everything." Read Scarlett's Story to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note's:**

So Hi you all! I am like in love with the game My Candy Love so I decide to make a FanFiction about it. I would love everyone to post some reviews even if they're just telling me that my story is terrible.

This is my first ever FanFiction so just don't be too harsh. Im going to make this a pretty lenghty one (as in chapters) because even I haven't got the story planned out properly I'm just going with what feels right at the time when I'm writing it! So anyway I will try to post a Chapter every Sunday hopefully but If I don't I am extremely sorry.

Add me on MCL my name is Tarlie (yes I know great name :P) If you have Sweet Crush my name is Sookie :P

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do and I will answer all your revies on the next chapter I promise. Also don't be afraid to PM me on here and on MCL :)

**I do not own any characters or places that are in My candy love. I do however own my characters and the descriptions I use throughout my story!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

She stormed out in a fit... A VERY LOUD ONE! Just as usual. Especially when things didn't go her way.

My older sister well... she definitely was something. That's the least I could say about her.

I was the younger, less-pretty, more closed off version of her. Wait...no... I was nothing like my sister, or so I liked to think.

I was younger than her by a year, I had a slightly smaller build which made her angry as she couldn't _'borrow' _my clothes. I was probably more angry that she was though. I mean, pretty much everything was smaller. I was shorter, I had smaller feet (could be an advantage though),my hands were tiny... like a child's hand, and not helping my already child-like figure was my very undeveloped chest..._I sighed_. Me and my mom have had many talks about this and she said things like_' Sweetie, everyone has their time, you just have to wait your turn' _and _'Your body isn't ready yet but I'm sure it will be soon, my darling' _Ugh. I was tired of waiting for _My Time_, when was it going to be my turn to grow up and stop looking like a 12 year old. I mean for God's sake I was soon to be 16. I pretty much hated the way I looked. My sister obviously got the _'pretty gene'_. With her waist-long beautiful blonde curls and her chocolate brown eyes. Her slightly-on-the-large-side breasts that she was not afraid to ..well. The only parts of me that I didn't hate were my deep blue, oceanic type eyes, that my sister had always been jealous of, and my hair. I actually loved my hair. It's naturally blonde like Sapphire's but one day when I was angry at my parents for moving yet again and I was angry at myself for getting to close to people yet again, I decided to commit a rebellious act... or so I thought. I died my hair different shades of blue and bits of purple. The top of my head was indigo which blended into the blue that was attached to a teal bottom part was mostly aqua mixed with lime. When My friend Katy finished, I have to admit that I was very surprised. I expected the whole thing to look like a mess but it was quite the contrary. It was beautiful and it outlined my face and made it looked happier and brighter than ever.

When I got home that night I felt strangely proud of myself for growing up and learning to do what I wanted. Something that my sister had learned to do a very long time ago. I also expected my parents to launch themselves at me in anger and start screaming at me of how_ 'immature' _I was and what not, what I didn't expect is to go downstairs to find my mum, dad and Sapphire on the big, leather couch lost deep in a conversation. I got to the end of the stairs and coughed as loud as I could, making it obvious that I wanted to have their attention. All nearly at once their heads followed by their bodies spun round to face mine. My mum's jaw dropped and my dad gasped, my sister was just in shock. Before they could say anything I started.

"I don't care what you say about this, it's staying. I don't care if all of you here hate it because I love it and this is me and who I am and who I'm going to be and this is also me standing up and saying that I've had enough of you three ordering me around like I'm your little servant that can pick things up after you. All of you. This ends now! If you hate my hair, then simply Get Over It!" I started of talking going into a scream for no reason, other than the fact that all this anger had been building up inside me for all this time and this was a way to express it.

"Oh Scar, my baby, you-y-you look so..." My mum was lost for words.

"Scar. I don't know what to say!" My dad replied.

"Well as you've heard me, I really don't care what you say because nothing that you say will make me change it back!"I shouted back in his face.

"OMG SCAR. LOOK AT YOU. YOUR HAIR. WOW. IT'S AMAZING AND I LOVE IT"My sister exclaimed very jumped on me gripping me tightly and knocking all the air out of me before she finally released me from her deadly clench.

_Well that was unexpected._

_What just happened?!_

"... you look so beautiful, so grown up, so different... a good different." My mum finished off.

"Wait. What? You actually like it. For real. I was expecting you to be really mad at me."I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Scar, we would never be mad at you for doing what you did. You don't talk to us or anyone else much as a matter of fact...and I think this is just your way of expressing yourself. Let me just tell you it's a beautiful way to express your feelings Scar..." My dad was off on one of his long speeches, that seeme to be never-ending, again.

" I have the biggest news ever, you are going to be so excited when I tell you... actually I'll let mum and dad tell you."Sapphire had me worried now. I didn't like surprises especially when surprises in my family weren't all that good.

"Scar, you know how me and your mum have been talking about a client that has been very interested in us and what we do for people...well he called us yesterday and said that he would pay a lot of money for us to go to Brazil for 3 years to try and find that rare bird...um honey what was it called again?"My mum called out to my dad.

"Spix's Macaw or something like that. I can't remember darling, just show her the picture." My dad yelled back from the kitchen where he went halfway though my mum's explanation.

"Oh right, yeah, the picture. I totally forgot about that. Let me just find it..."My mum said whilst looking through her 'typical explorer' bag.

Finally she took out a beautiful A4 sized picture of the bird she was talking about. It was bird had a dark blue head, a blue body and a greenish belly with a bright mask and bright yellow was the most magnificent bird I have ever seen.

_But wait, if they already had a picture of the bird that they were looking for..._

_Then why were they going to look for it and then photograph it._

_I was confused, very confused._

"It's beautiful. So okay, when do I need to start packing for Brazil!" I was actually kind of excited. They were going to be real explorer's.

"Ah. Sweetie, we already told your sister and she was happy with the arrangement so I hope you will be too."My mum started.

_What was she talking about._

_An arrangement for what?. _

_I just couldn't get a break, once again I was confused_.

"The arrangement is that whilst we, meaning your mother and me are gone, you and your sister will be staying with your auntie Jo."My dad finished.

_Oh. No. This was not happening._

"WHAT?! You hope that I will be happy with the arrangement...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! I am most definitely not happy with the arrangement! Why does no one seem to care what I think, what I want? Saph is always the first to know about every single trip and she is always the one you ask when wondering if we're both alright with it! Did it never occur to you simple minded fucks that I might have something to say about this! NO? Well it should have, because I have a lot to say actually. WE are not just some luggage you can just drop off whenever you feel like it. WE are your kids! You can't just have kids then make them move and leave them at any chance you get!" I screamed at all three of them.

"Sweetie, please calm down, it's not what you think... w-we just..." My mum sounded terrified.

"YOU! SHUT UP I'M NOT DONE TALKING! I meant it when I said that I was done with this! I mean I'm done with you dropping us off to a random city with no sense of what to do whenever you just fucking feel like it. If you have so much money to spend I will gladly take it off your hands and move out of this shit-hole of a house and this fucking deserted town. I HATE YOU. ALL OF YOU AND I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE AND DIE ALREADY SERIOUSLY!" I screamed as loudly as I could, grabbed my jacket of the hanger by the door and stormed out into the night.

_I am sick of all this shit._

_I am done with it all._

_So we move in with Auntie Jo and then what?_

_I'll doubt we'll live happily ever after and our lives will be perfect._

_Auntie Jo lives in another shit-hole just like this we started a life we would just get dragged out of it again because I obviously didn't deserve happiness!_

_Ugh. why the fuck is this place so cold. I'm going to look like a complete idiot walking back into the house._

I turned around and walked the long way back to : The house. As I stepped back inside I didn't say a word all I could hear was my mum sobbing in the background and my sister comforting her saying things like _'she didn't mean it' _and _'she will be fine, she just needs time'_. HA, 1. I meant every word of what I said and 2. I didn't need time, I needed space, somewhere away from them. 3. I also wanted, no, NEEDED a new life badly.

"I'm packing, tell me when Auntie Jo gets here."I said coldly with no expression in my voice.

"I hope you will forgive me, US, someday Scarlett"

I said nothing, just marched straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. As soon as it was certainly shut, tears started falling down my cheeks uncontrollably. Still in tears I shaved everything into my bag and zipped it up. Any furniture that I needed, they could send with a van but all I wanted now is to DIE ALONE IN MY BED! I dropped down onto what I thought was the most comfortable bed in the world and cried without no end. And then there was darkness...


	2. Chapter 1: New Surroundings

**Author's** **Notes:**

Hey you all! I know I said that I would update every Sunday and this is extremely late but my friends decided that I needed a social life... I don't. I have a life online.

Anyway I got my first review aaaaaaaaaaa! Thank you K5Rakitan

I will answer all reviews at the bottom of each story :P To compensate for not updating when I said I would I am updating few chapters today. I'm thinking 3 including this one :) You can find Scarlett's outfit and her hair pictures on my profile. So you have an idea of what I mean...

Now knock yourself out with my chapter...this one is mostly a filler but it helps you for future chapters.

Oh yeah and add me on My Candy Love, my name is Tarlie and if you have Sweet Crush then my name is Sookie :P

**I do not own any characters or places that are in My candy love. I do however own my characters and the descriptions I use throughout my story!**

* * *

I woke up still feeling tired and very unhappy with the world. I didn't care for anyone or anything at this point. School started tomorrow and I gave up on life. I decided that I didn't care for what people thought of me in this town, school, state. I was going to behave how I wanted, dress how I wanted and there was nobody that could stop me. The idea of having to live here made me hate everything even more than I already since we moved to Sweet Amoris, two days ago, I just stayed in my room and refused to speak to anyone... well my sister and my auntie Jo since they were the only ones here. Although my parents sent me texts every few hours telling me they love me and that they miss me, I never replied. Just because a few days had passed it didn't mean I hated them any less, same goes for my sister; who obviously thought everything between us was fine, judging by her constant efforts to come into my room and have a _'girly little chat'._ I didn't even know why I was angry at my auntie, I mean if it wasn't for her we would have been dumped with some strangers who we've never met saved us from going through that again. She even bought us this house, no thanks to my parents for any help.

The house was truly beautiful. Upon entering the house you stood in a large hallway that led to the rest of the house. On the left there was a living room; in the middle of the dark wooden floor was a beautiful crisp white rug made of Alpaca fur pelts, in front of it was an 82-inch screen television set which had a series of speakers installed in the corners of the room. Facing the TV was a large, black, semi-circular sofa. To the left of the sofa was a walk-through into the kitchen. The counters were made out of sparkly, black granite, the kitchen shape was square and right in the center stood an island with bar stools around one side and the sink on the island was a beautiful, crystal chandelier that sparkled when you turned the light on. As soon as you walked through to the kitchen you looked through a huge window that covered half the wall. The window showed you the back garden. Although trees stood in your way of seeing the sheer beauty f it, once you stepped through the sight was magnificent. The pond stood slightly to the left and had a small fountain coming out of it, further back was a large wooden deck; on it was a grill set, wooden furniture and a mini-bar. On the right side of the garden stood a garden gazebos swing. A little further of the swing was a black hot tub that could fit about 8 people inside it. It radiated heat and made the garden look more inviting. The top two floors of the house were dedicated to me and my sister. They had the same layout; a bedroom with en suite, a walk-in closet and a study. My sister had the lower floor where as I went right for the top. I was glad to later find that I could climb out of my window onto a little terrace overlooking the house was so majestic and much more that I could have ever expected.

Aunt Jo never failed to surprise us with her little acts of kindness. Initially we thought that we would be living with her in her house but she had other ideas. She made us listen to a whole speech that she made about how we were growing up and needed space, we needed to be more independent and learn to live by ourselves and how she trusted us completely to take care of our house. She said some other things that my mind didn't really register but I payed attention to the important parts. After the speech she had another surprise, she walked us outside and in the driveway stood two brand-new, black BMW M6's. She told us that she thought it would be a nice present as she knew we had recently both got our licenses. I loved my auntie so much and not only because of the gifts but just because she was there when we needed her the most...

******TIME SKIP******

Soon enough it was time to get used to more new surroundings, going by the name of Sweet Amoris College.I was already awake that morning when the oh-so-familiar _**BEEP!** _of my alarm clock sounded through my bedroom. I launched myself on the mattress (my temporary bed) and stopped it before it got any louder. I couldn't sleep the previous night and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be nerves, I mean I changed schools so much that I didn't get nervous any more. I guess it was just thinking about everything that has gone on recently that kept me awake.

Anyway it was time to get ready. I walked over to my bathroom and got into the huge shower. I loved this house, everything was about two times bigger than in my old one and I enjoyed having more room. I let the water run down my tanned body and my waist long hair. The upside to all this moving was that we usually moved to hot places so I got more and more tanned and my skin pigments got darker, now my skin was a light caramel tone and I wanted to keep it this way. After my very long shower, and brushing my teeth, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way over to my closet. I had already unpacked and sorted my clothes into categories: dresses, casual tops, dressy tops, shorts, pants, beach wear etc. Now it was time to decide what to wear. I had given up on trying to fit in with what I wear and went for my most comfortable style, country. As it was very hot outside I put some high-waisted,denim daisy dukes, the less revealing type and a black corset top. I also had black shades and black boots on, after thinking my outfit through I decided to get a red checkered shirt and put in on as well. I wasn't that confident in my body and I changed the classical country-style to my liking but a part of me loved anything to do with country. The music, the fashion... I guess it was the Nashville girl part of me that helped me with my clothing and writing was the place I loved the most. This is where my gramma (grandmother) lived and every so often on our travels we would visit her. Every year I wished I could stay with her. I wished that my mum and dad would just forget about me and leave me with her. I still remember the last time we visited her which was 2 years ago...

******FLASHBACK******

"Hello there my darlin'!How's your day been?" My gramma asked.

"Oh it's been fine. I went out with the girls, Suzannah let us go back-stage at the Nashville is getting set-up for the show!" I was so excited I couldn't wait to see the show.

"Where's your sister?"

"She went to see Jonas, the neighbor's son. She told me she was helping him at the stables." Gramma laughed at my very much serious statement.

"Oh dear, your sister will do anything to get that boy. Just yesterday I saw her trying to ride Sparkle, she fell of within seconds but a valiant effort anyway."

"Instead of trying to get the boys she should actually look around her. This is the most beautiful place in the world and she should at least try to appreciate the chance she is getting. The music here is so amazing and so inspirational, everything is so calm and everyone here is so free. No one judges you for what you wear or what you do, you can just be yourself and everyone will love you anyway.I never want to leave here. It's all so beautiful!" I spoke.

"What's wrong, did I say something I shouldn't have.I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I asked my teary gramma.

"Darling, you know didn't say anything bad. In fact the opposite, what you just said was absolutely are so different to your sister, you have always said to me that you hate moving and you never feel like you my sweet, you belong right here. You belong in Nashville, no matter what anyone tells you, I will always know that you are a Nashville girl. A part of you will always belong to Nashville." My grammy spoke with tears spilling.

I didn't realize but I also had tears streaming down my face. I wasn't upset by what she said, in fact I was really happy. I knew she was right. Nashville would always have a part of my heart and I did belong here. All my little quirks and my _'terrible fashion choices'_ made sense here. No one made fun of me or tried to bully me for who I was, they just accepted me with open arms and everyone here loved the way I dressed and my music.I wasn't afraid to show my music to people, not here.

******BACK TO THE PRESENT******

Ever since then my gramma's words were always with me _'you are a Nashville girl...you belong right here'._ From then on I stopped trying to be what everyone wanted me to be, I started dressing how I always wanted and started writing more. I finished getting dressed and dried my hair, I didn't have to do anything to it, it was naturally wavy and landed in place by itself.

I put some make-up on; I didn't wear much, I put some mascara on my eyelashes and some blood-red lipstick. I packed my black satchel, not forgetting to pack my song notepad. It had a brown leather cover which was getting faded at the corners and was covered with stamps. It was something to remind me of all the places that I've been to. As I walked out of my blank room(I hadn't had time to decorate it at all) and stepped down onto the first step that led downstairs, I remembered to lock the door that led to my floor, I didn't want my sister to go through my private things. I walked down the stairs confidently and saw my sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Scar, haven't seen you out of your room for a couple of days."

"There wasn't any reason to."

"Well at least you're talking to me now. I hope you know that it wasn't entirely my choice either."

"Saph, stop it. I don't care anymore, I actually kind of like it here now. I have my privacy and they're not here to just tell me what to do. When they decide to come back and hope for me to just run after them again when they want us to come back and live with them again, I'm just going to say fu-"

"Okay, I get it you want to stay here. Anyway it's time to go to school, do you want me to drive you" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Saph, I have my own car remember"

"Yes, I know but wouldn't it be easier if we just drove together, I mean we are both going to the same place."

"I guess so...Okay, but after that I do not acknowledge your existence." I said giving my sister a slight push.

"I promise not to embarrass you, on purpose." She laughed.

"Shall we go then, don't want to be late on the first day."

"After you, my brave little sister"

_"Brave?"_

"I mean look at what you're wearing, I guess my innocent little sister grew up" She smiled. I guess she was right I did grow up, inside and out.

******TIME SKIP******

We pulled up at Sweet Amoris College and my sister parked her BMW. The car park was large and filled with a range of cars and other things from a bright yellow bike and a Peugeot 208(which by the way looked strangely familiar)on one side of the car park to a beautiful, black Range Rover Evoque parked next to us. The courtyard in front of the car park was also very large it was surrounded by grass areas and on the left side, next to what looked like a large hall or gym stood a massive tree with opened up was covered with green leaves.

_Good place to chill and the branches are quite low as well._

There were several tables outside, where I suppose people ate lunch and chilled out during free periods. On the right side of the courtyard you could see a small black gate and many trees and plants. I assumed that this was the school itself looked quite new and modern. It had glass windows that revealed the inside of the school. The school was three stories high. All along the corridors you could see many notice boards and people walking along. As we walked up to the school the huge double doors opened up by themselves.

"Sh-ugar" I stopped myself from swearing. I had to calm my temper. I didn't want another outburst like the one I had before we came here.

Me and my sister walked inside trying to find the Student Council room to finish our enrollment forms. We found the blue door within ten seconds and walked inside...

* * *

K5Rakitan- Ahaha. Scarlett definately has a temper, but as you can see from this chapter and you will see in the furure ones she is trying to calm down a bit. :P


	3. Chapter 2: Rapunzel and Prince Charming

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! It's me again. So this is the second chapter of the day! Yay! I've got into the flow of it all again.

Read it. Review it. Enjoy it. (OMD that's going to be my new motto!) :P**  
**

Oh yeah and add me on My Candy Love, my name is Tarlie and if you have Sweet Crush then my name is Sookie :P

**I do not own any characters or places that are in My candy love. I do however own my characters and the descriptions I use throughout my story!**

* * *

As we walked inside the Student Council room, we noticed a blond-haired guy, wearing brown khaki trousers and a white shirt with a blue tie, rummage through a pile on the desk. He didn't notice we were there. I saw my sister staring at him, as usual.

_He's kinda cute._

_I wonder what he looks like from the front._

_No stop. No drama and no boys._

_Stupid brain._

He suddenly started shouting at a girl who stood besides him. She had deep blue eyes a bit lighter than mine and brown hair than ran past her was wearing a light blue top with 3/4 sleeves and she had a short white skirt on.

"Melody, I cannot believe you lost them!" The girl jumped back in surprise.

_So her name was Melody._

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'll find them I promise."

"You better, their forms were nearly completed and they should be here any minute!"

_My queue._

"Ehem... excuse me, are we interrupting something." My sister beat me to it. Nathaniel turned around in shock.

"Erm... no... sorry for that, just a misunderstanding." He looked my sister up and down and blushed. I guess my sister had that effect on people. Especially since she was wearing her black pumps and her skater dress. I told her on the way that she was over-dressed and she responded with _'well you're clearly under-dressed but I'm not complaining'_ I had nothing to follow-up with. She was right, I wasn't wearing that much clothing.

"You must be the Richardson sisters." I nodded.

"Seems like my colleague here has misplaced your enrollment forms but I will find them by the end of the day, that's a promise."

"It's alright...Nathaniel, am I right?" My sister was using her sweet, flirty voice. She liked him, and she was staring right into his gold eyes. I can't say I blamed her, they were pretty enchanting.

"Yes, that's me and you are...Saphirre? or are you Scarlett?"

"I'm Scarlett." I said in a monotone voice, I sounded more moody than I intended but it's not like I cared. I knew my sister, she would never forgive me if I took him from her.

"I'm Sapphire, but you can call me Saph, I don't mind"

"Okay, not to interrupt the romantic moment that you two seem to be having here but I actually want to leave this room, today would be best. If you don't mind wrapping this little 'thing' untill I'm gone the I would be forever in your debt. I just need to know what I need to add to the enrollment form and I will leave you two to carry on, okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Scarlett. Let me think...oh yes both of your forms were missing a photo for your I.D and the enrollment fee of $20." Nathaniel said, still staring at my sister.

_"_Do you know where I could get my photo taken." My sister said sweetly.

"The shop nearby has a photo booth. I'm done with my work here so if you want I can...um...take you you want?"Nathaniel said, you could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Oh thank you so so much Nathaniel. You are just the best." My sister exclaimed whilst walking out with Nathaniel.

"Yeah thanks Nathaniel. Erm... hey guys, wait up!" I said turning around to have the blue door shut in my face.

"Oh, okay then, I'll walk then. Not like I mind or anything!" I shouted after them but I was talking to myself.

_I seriously have the best sister in the world._

I walked out of the Student Council room and out through the automatic doors. I looked around the courtyard and once again noticed the tree. I walked past the gate and out onto the side-walk. I was officially off the school premises and now I just had to find the famous shop. I walked about 250 meters when I heard laughing behind me.

_Seriously._

_Here it goes._

I slowly turned around to face three girls. The one in the middle had blonde hair that was curled and that had way too much volume, so much that she looked kind of like a poodle. She had a beige top on with a dark aqua colored necklace which was obviously too big. She was also wearing gold, hoop earings, they were also too large for her ears.

_I guess there's a pattern here._

I laughed to myself. On her right was a girl with light brown hair that was tied back in a pony-tail. On her left was a girl of Asian descent. She had straight black hair that was shoulder length, she had red lipstick on. All three of them stood snickering and looking back at me. I walked up to them.

"Seems like you found something funny about me, care to explain what." I said coldly.

"I knew that there was a brothel around here but I thought they hired prettier strippers." She laughed at her smart remark.

"Actually strippers work in a strip club. The women that work in a brothel are called prostitutes. I didn't know that Sweet Amoris had a brothel but I guess you would since you're here promoting it." I said with a smile on my face.

"W-what did you just say to me?"The blonde replied, shocked.

_"_Okay, let me say it a way that you'll understand. I just completely ruined your little remark as it was incorrect and then I called you a prostitute. Do you understand now?" I said speaking to her like she was three years old.

"You'll regret that. You just messed with the wrong girl. I saw you this morning, you're the newbie and I guess no one has told you that I'm Amber. Me, Li and Charlotte are like royalty in Sweet Amoris and that also means tha we rule the school, which means you do what we say, when we say it." She said pointing to her left and then to her right.

"You better watch out newbie, you just crossed a line. Oh and stay away from Nathaniel and Castiel" She said.  
"A-and Lysander as well!" Li shouted as I turned and walked away from them.

_So much for no drama._

_I just started with the biggest drama queens around._

_And who's Castiel and Lysander. They obviously have a thing for them._

_I should also warn my sister about Amber as she mentioned staying away from Nathaniel._

The shop wasn't too hard to find. As I walked up to it, I saw my sister and Nathaniel get into my sister's car and drive away. I opened the door and heard the familiar ding! of the bell above the door. I walked up to the counter and asked the man for the photo-booth. He led me to it and explained how to work it. Within second a bright flash blinded me. I stepped out of the booth and took the series of pictures that printed beside it. I made my way back to school. On the way I was glad not to run into the _'plastics'_ of Sweet Amoris. I looked around me as I walked, I never noticed how beautiful Sweet Amoris really was. The roads were fenced with the green trees and the flowers. The sky was so clear and the roads were practically empty. It was just so peaceful. Before I knew it I was back at the gates of Sweet Amoris College. I ignored everything around me and walked straight into the Student Council room. I caught my sister and Nathaniel flirting and laughing away.

"Ehem... I'm back. By the way thanks for the ride guys, really appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry we forgot but it seems like you got there fine." Nathaniel said with a guilty face.

"Doesn't matter now, here's that photo and here's the money." I said giving him both my photo and the $20 fee.

"Did you have a good first day Scar?I guess you'll start the lessons tomorrow, you have the rest of the day free.I'm going to show Saph around, you can join us if you like?" Nathaniel said looking at my sister and then back at me.

"I think I'll pass. I really need to get out of here before I vomit over this very nice carpet." I said smiling before I left.

I walked out into the courtyard and scanned it for anyone. It was empty. I had nothing to do now. My sister was out with Nathaniel 'getting a tour' and I was left alone. Right then I remembered that tree. I found myself walking over to the massive, green tree. I looked around me again and again the courtyard was empty. I took out my notebook out of my bag and then dropped it next to the trunk and grabbed the lowest branch. I was so glad I wore my boots, they really made it easier to climb. I got halfway up the tree and decided that it was a decent spot to sit and chill out. I opened my notebook and leafed through the pages. I had about ten songs and was starting to work on the eleventh one when I heard someone shouting from below.

"What do you think you are doing?" Said the mysterious voice. I could just about make out a figure through the leaves but no details.

"Well, right now I'm sitting in a tree." I shouted back.

"Yeah, I got that, but who gave you the right to sit in my tree?" The voice shouted again.

"I didn't ask anyone because I didn't think that this tree belonged to anyone."

"Well it does. It belongs to me, so get down."

"Sorry, that's not possible right now. I'm pretty sure that this tree doesn't belong to you, I didn't see any signature or plaque with your name on it."

"Look on the other side of the trunk and you will." I was surprised at this comment. I repositioned myself and looked on the other side. The voice was right, there we the initials _'C.E' _Engraved into the bark.

"Well in that case, I guess I should get down." I said slowly making my way down the branches.

"Castiel, who on earth are you talking to?" Said a different voice this time.

_Oh, so this was the famous Castiel that Amber was talking about._

"I'm talking to Rapunzel here." he said obviously making reference to my long hair.

"Rapunzel?" said the voice getting closer.

"He means me, I'm up here!" I shouted looking down. I was nearly there and now I saw red hair.

"I think you better move, I'm going to jump down and you're kind of in the way."

"I think I'm alright, It's a nice view from here." Castiel said from below. I suddenly started blushing as I realised that I was in my shorts and although they weren't as revealing as some other that I owned, they still didn't cover as much as I would hope.

I jumped down and turned around to face the two boys. Now I could see them both very clearly. Castiel had red hair and his face was pale but was chiselled to perfection. His eyes were cold and stormy grey. He was wearing a brown beaded necklace. He had a red shirt with a skull in the middle, there was something surrounding the shirt but I couldn't quite make out what it was as he had his arms folded across his chest. On top of it he had a black leather jacket. He wore black jeans with a chain and red and white converse. The boy next to him had silver hair with black tips. One of the unusual things that I noticed almost straight away wer his eyes. They were both different colours, one of them was golden brown and the other was emerald-green. The next slightly different thing about him was his dress sense. He looked like he stepped out straight from the Victorian Era. He wore a silk, long-sleeved shirt with a teal cravat. He also wore a black buttoned waist-coat with a tail coat over it. His pants were black, and straight-cut.

_Wow. Well aren't they just something._

_At least this school has something to look at..._

_No. Stop it. No boys._

_But... but look at them. _

_Okay yeah they're pretty perfect. _

_See I told you. _

_Yeah, yeah you did._

"I'm terribly sorry for my friend here. My name is Lysander Simmons and this here, is Castiel Evans." Said the silver-haired boy.

"Well, despite your friends belief my name is not Rapunzel. My name is actually Scarlett Richardson." I said looking at Castiel and then back at Lysander.

"I still think Rapunzel suits you better." Said Castiel with a smirk on his face.

"Oh we found himself!" I said sarcastically.

"That's Prince Charming to you." He followed my remark.

"Nevertheless, it is very nice to meet you Scarlett." Said Lysander before taking my hand and kissing the back of it with a bow. I couldn't help but blush. I smiled before turning around and walking away. I took 5 steps forward to be knocked back by the force of the car passing me. I fell back onto the grass and looked at the car, it was a BMW, in fact it was my sisters car. She was probably rushing to get home and talk to Nathaniel.

_She seriously is the best sister...ever...No kidding._

_Now I looked like an idiot and didn't have a ride home..._

Lysander came running, with Castiel trailing behind laughing to himself.

"Are you alright?Who was that idiot?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine and that was actually my lovely sister." I said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, no don't worry, you didn't" Castiel just stood beside him laughing. Lysander looked at him with a not-too-happy face.

"Castiel! Stop laughing and make yourself useful!" Lysander said pointing to me. Castiel's face dropped and walked closer, he extended his hand whilst looking down at me.

_Did I ever mention that his face was chiselled to perfection._

_It was probably sculpted by a God._

_Or maybe he was a God._

_He definitely looked like one._

_No! Stop!_

I looked at Castiel and took his hand. He pulled me up, I didn't realise how strong he was, I fell forward and stumbled into his chest. It was so warm and comfortable. I blushed and instantly stepped away. Lysander looked at me.

"So where do you live? Maybe me and Castiel could give you a ride since it looks like your sister took yours?"

"300 Esterriver Drive" I said simply.

"Oh, that's not so far from my house and Castiels either. Castiel do you mind giving her a lift home?" He looked at Castiel.

"Humph...yeah whatever." Castiel said coldly.

I walked with them to Castiel's car. His was the Range Rover from this morning. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. We drove in silence and when we were outside my house they both said good-bye. I waved them off before heading inside the house. As I opened the door, I found my sister in the kitchen, she was with someone. I walked in further, surprisingly it was Nathaniel.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner!

**Author's notes:**

I am so sorry for not writing for so long, I had so much schoolwork. My controlled Assessments are such a pain, but I am back. At least for now. Reviews from the earlier chapter will be answered at the end.

Here is the next chapter. This one is kind of filler. I had massive WRITERS BLOCK when it came to this chapter but please read it or you won't get the next chapter. As I said in the earlier chapters. I haven't got this story planned out anywhere. I'm just going with the flow on this story. I only kind of know what's going to happen in the end. By the way I changed the summary. It is slightly more interesting now.

**READ IT. REVIEW IT. ENJOY IT.**

* * *

I looked at my sister then Nathaniel and back at my sister. They were laughing their heads of and this looked like one of those cliché movie scene. She was leaning over one side of the island and he was on the other. She was feeding him strawberries with cream.

_Are you kidding me?_

_Ugh. _

_I've got to stop this before they start making out in the middle of the kitchen._

_I cook here for God's sake._

"Er, hi you guys. Saph you didn't tell me we were having guests?"

"Oh, ermm sorry Scar, I didn't know untill like an hour ago. You're back earlier than I expected?" She gave me a confused smile

"I would have been back later if Castiel and Lysander didn't give me a lift. Someone obviously forgot that I had no car with me." I said staring at my sister.

"If I am any trouble I will leave, I don't want you to fight because of me" Nathaniel interrupted our staring contest.

"It's fine Nathaniel, I'm going upstairs anyway" I smiled and made my way up the stairs.

_Shh-ugar._

_Absolutely fricking fantastic._

I stopped halfway up the stairs. I realised I left my bag at that tree. It had all my stuff in and I put my notebook in it as well. I needed to get it back today. I started making my way back down the steps. I didn't think the school would be closed yet. Teachers had marking to do so they should still be in school. As I started stepping down I heard familiar voices. I ran down to see who it was. I was in the hallway and I saw the Victorian sex God (Lysander) and behind him per usual was Prince Charming himself.

"Lysander...what are you doing here?" I asked confused to why they were in my house.

"Well when we left I realised that we forgot to give your things back."

"My things?"

"He means your bag, he shoved it in my car after you left to go home without taking it. When you left he realised that he forgot to give you it and insisted we go right back here to give it to you. Even though we were like three metres from home...humph" Castiel stepped forward with my bag on his shoulder.

"Haha, it actually suits you." I laughed taking my bag from his hands.

"Scar, I invited the boys for dinner, I think they deserve that after being so nice."

"Are you serious Saph, you...cook. That should be fun."

"Oh no, I'm not cooking, you are. I just invited them because I thought you wouldn't mind." She said leading the boys into the dining room and pointing them toward the table to sit.

"Of course I don't mind, I never mind. Most of the time it's because you don't give me a choice." I said.

"See told you she wouldn't mind." Saph said to the two boys behind me.

I started making my way to the kitchen to make dinner for all of us. Nathaniel, Saph, Lysander, Castiel and me. In 40 minutes I was done making my sizzling ribs in BBQ sauce, I hoped that they would like them. I got to the cupboard with plates and unwrapped the new porcelain from the bubble wrap. When me and Saph got here, auntie made sure everything was new, especially in the kitchen. She loved to cook, our bedrooms were the only thing that was left blank. We were told to decorate them as we please. Once I hade the plates I made my way back to plate the food. I was putting the food onto the plates when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Need any help?" It was Lysander.

"Oh, no it's alright you can just go sit back down at the table and have a chat with the rest." I said smiling at him.

"I would rather help you. I don't care for what shade of foundation your sister wears or for Castiel's and Nathaniel's petty arguments. Oh, yeah we should probably get the food to them unless you want a fight starting in your dining room." Lysander said and before I had time to answer he was already walking out with most of the plates. There was only two for me to take.

I took the two plates into our beautiful dining room and set them on the red cherry wood. One for me and one for Castiel. I was glad that the fighting stopped when the boys got their food. We spent the rest of the night just generally talking about school and mine and Saphs life back home. It was 22:00 before we knew it. Saph was laughing uncontrollably, she'd had some wine that was in the cellar. She gets drunk so easily, she only had about three glasses. Now her an Nathaniel were having a tickle fight on the floor. They suddenly stopped and were staring into each others eyes.

"Get a room you two!" I shouted before they had time to start making out on my beautiful Alpaca carpet. The immediately left with my sister dragging Nathaniel by his hand, to her room.

"Jealous?" Castiel said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I just don't really want to see that, not on that carpet." I replied.

"You have a beautiful house Scar." Lysander interrupted.

"Well, thank-you Lysander."

"I didn't know you wer so...privilaged" He carried on.

"Oh believe me I'm not. If it wasn't for my auntie, I would have nothing."

"What about your parents, do they live here as well?" He asked.

"Ha. My parents. No they don't live here and I'm glad, but I would rather not talk about them." I said thinking back to that night when they told us we were moving. The smiles on their faces. They were so happy to just drop us off somewhere and not have to think about us.

"Yeah, this house is massive." Castiel interrupted my little train of thoughts.

"You should have a party."

"A party? No thank-you, I don't want to have this house wrecked and robbed by some strangers. Anyway no one would turn up, I don't know anyone here." I replied to the redhead.

"I don't know how it was back where you used to live but I assure you, people here respect others and others property. Nothing would happen to the house or the things in it." Lysander assured me.

"Hey, I'm not saying you should have it like this weekend. You could have it the one after that. You'll have enough time to meet people by then." Castiel said.

"Well, the house isn't even fully ready, I mean my bedroom and the rest of the rooms on my floor are blank, there is nothing there. I sleep on a mattress. I don't think Saph would let us use her floor." I replied to him. I was actually getting into the idea of having a party.

"Well you could have it downstairs, it's big enough to fit everyone in and we could also use the garden. It's seems pretty big"

"Fine. I guess a party would be alright. Not this weekend though, we'll do it next weekend." I finally gave in

"WE?" Castiel said surprised.

"Well you didn't think I was going to do everything by myself did you? It was your idea so you are helping me." I replied with a smirk on my face.

He didn't seem to happy but agreed to it after Lysander told me he would help me as well. We were going to plan it and then get all the things needed. On Friday Castiel and Lysander were going to come by my house to drop of all the stuff and we were going to get the house ready for Saturday which was when we were going to have the party.

"Well we better get going, I text Leigh but if he was with Rosa then he wouldn't have seen it. He would be worried." Lysander interrupted me and Castiel talking about the party.

"Lysander, if he was with Rosa then he wouldn't even notice if a tornado came through the house." Castiel laughed.

"Okay, then I guess you better get going. You have to check the house."

"What? What for?" Lysander asked confused.

"Well, let's see from what I hear, a tornado isn't the only thing that could kind of mess up the house." I looked at Castiel.

"If I hear any noises when we step into the house, I am coming straight back here. I am not spending any more nights listening to them going at it."

"Aww, does Castiel get a bit embarrassed when he hears Rosa and Leigh?"

"It's hard not to hear. They are so loud, they wake me up. Leigh's room is right next to mine." He said.

"Before you say anything, they are pretty loud, I mean to wake Castiel up. You could probably drop a tonne of bricks on him and he would just carry on sleeping." Lysander said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah so I like to sleep. Are we going?" He said facing Lysander.

" If it makes you feel any better, Nathaniel is here with my sister, so I don't think I'll get much sleep either" I said closing the door behind them.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Here are replies to the reviews from the previous chapters and I also wanted to let you know that I will be putting the next chapter up today. I've given up on trying to meet the deadline, so from now it will be casual. When I have time I will update.

**Open the Book** - As you can see from this chapter. I have changed it and I've also changed it in the previous chapter. Than-you :P


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions

**Author's** **Notes: **

So for like the first time since I've started this fanfic I'm updating on a Sunday. It maybe 7 minutes untill Monday but hey...

When I was writing this chapter it started off really short. So I left it for a few hours and went back to it and it ended up being longer than any other chapter I've written so far. Sorry for the very long paragraphs, I know it's annoying but I can't help it.

This chapter is called Emotions because there are simply a lot of emotions involved. Clever right? :P

**I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters. However I do own my OC's and the descriptions so please don't just take them. I work hard to get them how I want. This applies throughout this story. I just don't always remember to put it in the notes.**

**Read it. Review it. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Soon enough it was Friday. I was actually pretty excited but at the same time I was dreading it. I thought that no one will turn up or my house would get wrecked, I thought about the police turning up and then the party would be ruined. I wouldn't want that, everybody in school would be talking about how much the party failed. I didn't care that much about what they thought but I agreed to have the party, I didn't want it to be terrible.

Lysander got some flyers sorted and threw them around the corridor and posted some in people's lockers. I thought the flyers were a bit much but he insisted on having them. My auntie took me to a neighbouring city to get some party stuff. At the start I had a feeling that she was going to be angry with me, after all she bought the house and we haven't been living in it that long. She wouldn't want it wrecked. I was wrong, she was really excited saying _'it's so nice to know that you are socializing'_. She wanted to be involved as much as she could without _'cramping my style'._ That involved her helping to turn the house into a nightclub. She insisted to make the theme of the party _'glow in the dark'_ . I didn't really mind that, it seemed a cool idea but then she nearly bought everything in the shop. In the end we bought: Face and Body paint, nail polish, fabric markers, gloves, hairspray, eye and lip pencils and glitter. This was all glow in the dark, that was just to do with clothes and body. There was lots of everything, she wanted to make sure that there would be enough for everyone. Then came the real things for the party, there were: coke glasses, shot glasses, ice cubes, jugs, ice buckets, martini glasses, straws, uv lights, disco lights, laser lights, bubble machine and the fluid for it and much more. I think it's safe to say she went over the top by a lot. Her reply when I told her this was _'you don't have to use it up this time, you can save it for the party after this one'_. I wasn't sure I was going to have a party after this one.

I guess she was right, in buying so much of everything. Castiel was right, I met tons of new people over the week. There was the ginger girl, Iris she was really nice and welcoming. Then there was Peggy who was a reporter, well for the school newspaper anyway. Melody was a student delegate which meant she spent loads of time with Nathaniel, just like mu sister who got closer and closer with him, Melody wasn't necessarily happy with that as according to Peggy she fancied Nathaniel, Violette was the purple haired girl, she was shy and quiet at the start but once she got to know me a bit better she was more comfortable around everyone, also she was an amazing artist. Kim who wasn't very nice, she thought of all of us as _'little girls'_ which didn't really make sense because she was the same age as the rest of us. Capucine, another Amber minion, she just did anything Amber told her to and followed Ambers orders. Obviously she wasn't as high as Li and Charlotte who actually got the _'pleasure'_ to follow Amber around like little dogs.

Then there were the boys: Armin and Alexy who were twins, Alexy was gay and extremely outgoing, he was hilarious and always wanted to take me shopping. Armin on the other hand kept to himself most of the time, playing his video games or telling his brother to calm down. Jade was in the gardening club, he didn't go to Sweet Amoris but he was there often. Dajan was in charge of the Basket Ball Club, he was the same as Jade, didn't go to Sweet Amoris but spent a lot of time there. Then there was Leigh, he was Lysander's brother and I must say he was gorgeous. He owned the clothing store in town and I guess he was the one that influenced Lysander's style as he also wore Victorian style clothing. They just made him look even better but unfortunately he was going out with Rosalya.

They were all very excited for the party and got even more excited when I told them that the theme was glow in the dark. One of the girls was especially excited. Rosalya, Leigh's girl friend and the person I was probably the closest to, out of the girls. She had beautiful, long, silver hair and dressed in a dress that had bits of Victorian Era to it. I guessed that Leigh must have designed it for her. She was the nicest to me out of all the girls and was very excited. She insisted that she come over Saturday morning so that we can get ready together.

After the last lesson finished, I walked toward the Student Council room to find my sister. She spent most of her time in the Student council room these days, she was there with Nathaniel and Melody, although she probably wasn't too happy about Melody being there all the time. I opened the door and saw Nathaniel and my sister laughing and tickling each other, Melody was stood in the corner with her arms folded, she didn't look too happy. Nathaniel has been slowly changing my sister. She was becoming more focused at school, doing her work and getting high grades. She stopped being so dramatic and was calming down. The biggest change in her though was that she was happier. She came home smiling and we became closer and could talk to each other without turning it into an argument.

"Hi Saph. Hey Nathaniel. Just wanted to let you know that Lysander and Castiel are coming over to help with the preparations for tomorrow."

"Thanks Scar. I would love to help but Nathaniel invited me for dinner, so I won't be home untill late. I'll help next time though." She replied. I didn't mind that she wouldn't be there. Nathaniel was good to her, I wa happy that she found someone. Although they weren't going out, or so they said when I asked, Nathaniel took her out for dinner almost every day, he also spent a lot of time at our house and you could see that they would make such a cute couple. I knew that they were going to be a couple pretty soon, even if they didn't even know that yet.

I said Hi to Melody before leaving for the courtyard, Castiel and Lysander said that they were going to be waiting for me after school. Well Lysander said that, Castiel didn't speak to me much, apart from when we argued about silly things or made sarcastic comments. As soon as I stepped through the double doors I saw them standing near the tree where I first met them. I hadn't talked to them that much since we met, I spent most of my time with the girls. I walked closer and saw that Castiel was taking a cigarette out of a new packet. I sped up and got to them before he had time to light it. I took the cigarette from his mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said standing straight up, from his casual leaning against the tree.

"There is no way that you are going to smoke." I replied simply.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?My mother?"

"No. I am not your mother. I'm still not going to let you ruin your life with that disgusting habit. I won't let you smoke when I'm there. I won't let you smoke around me."

"Well if it bothers you that much you can leave" He said trying to grab the cigarette out of my hand. I moved my hand to the side and when he took his hand back I snapped the cigarette.

"Now you owe me a cigarette." I then bent down to pick up the packet of cigarettes from the floor. It was full, apart from the cigarette that I just snapped. I looked tat Castiel disapprovingly. I then crushed the packet in my hands and threw it beyond the brick wall that stood behind the tree.

"Well I guess I owe you a whole packet now." I said flashing him a sarcastic smile and started walking away with Lysander.

"Ugh. You are so annoying, its unbelievable. You are worse than Amber."

"Stop complaining and we all know that's a lie. No one is more annoying than Amber. Now come on slow coach." I said back to him.

After a minute or so we reached my car, Lysander opened the door for me which I thought as adorable. He then walked round to the passenger seat and sat down. Castiel sat in the back on his own. I started my car and started pulling out of the parking space, being careful not to bump into the Peugeot that was parked extremely close. Then I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the Peugeot.

"Watch out, don't hit my car. It's new." I heard the voice but could not see anyone. The a small figure appeared from the side of the Peugeot. It was a small dorky guy, he wore round glasses and a green jumper. He had green eyes and brown hair.

"Don't worry I'm being carefu- Wait... no, not you. How? When? What?" I could not believe it was him. I stopped the car staring at him in shock.

"Scar? Is that you? I found you. I thought I was wrong and you didn't move here."

"Who's that kid?" Castiel asked.

"I'm Ken. Scar's best friend." He smiled at Castiel.

"Scarlett, you didn't tell me you had such a lovely best friend." Castiel said, he was laughing to himself. He was using a sarcastic voice.

"That's because I don't. Me and Ken aren't even friends never mind best friends. Ken we are not friends, I thought I made that clear. I don't like you and I'd love for you to stop following me because it's creepy."

"B-but I moved here just for you. It took me ages to find the papers for your transfer. I found you though. I couldn't be in that school without you so I transferred as well. o that we could finally be together." He had tears in his eyes.

"Can you wait here for a minute guys?"

"Of course, I understand. You have some private business with Ken." Castiel winked at me.

_Ugh._

_I hate him._

_Really hate him._

_But why does he look so damn sexy when he makes that face?!_

I stepped out of the car and grabbed Ken by the arm. I dragged him towards the gate and out of sight.

"Scar? Scar can you let go of my arm, I bruise really easily and you're hurting me."

"Ken. I'm sorry for maybe not being as nice as I should be to you, after all you make so much effort. I really want to like you as a friend I just can't. At the start I thought it was cute the way you bought me cookies and walked home behind me to check if I was alright but then it just got creepy, you became more of a stalker and now this? You need to understand that I've grown up and you should to, we aren't little children anymore Ken." I explained to him.

"I-I'm sorry Scar. I'll leave you alone, my dad wants me to go to a military school anyway. He thinks I shouldn't be so weak and let those girls bully me." He replied.

"It's alright Ken. Wait, what girls?"

"Amber and her two friends." He said crying. He suddenly started hugging me.

"Okay Ken, that's enough now. I have to go. Good luck at military school. I may not like you but I will miss you." I said stepping away from him and starting to walk back to the car.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I know he said that he got bullied by Amber but I wasn't too nice to him either. He was always so nice to me. I didn't like him too much but I wasn't going to let Amber get away with bullying him. I had to repay him somehow. If it meant confronting Amber then so be it. I was lucky enough not to run into her since our little heated conversation on the street. I was soon back at my car, I stepped inside it and wiped the stray tear from my eyes. I really was going to miss Ken.

"Are you alright Scar?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get to my house so we can set up. It's getting quite late."

"Did you have fun with your 'best friend'?" Castiel asked laughing.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up, if you chose not to the I will do it myself!" I snapped back at him. I looked back at him, his face suddenly changed back to the serious Castiel. We drove in silence for most of the journey untill Castiel decided to speak up.

"Can you change this crap song. Seriously, haven't you got anything normal?"

"Normal? Oh you mean the type of stuff you listen to. Something that can burst your ear-drums? No. This is my car, I will listen to whatever I want." I said coldly. I was in a mood, I don't even know why. I guess part of it was Ken leaving because of Amber.

"Calm the fuck down. I only asked. No need to bite my head off about it."

"Do you two never stop?" Lysander interrupted. We both turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked

"I mean do you two never stop arguing, you always find something, in even in the most innocent of comments. You're worse than an old married couple." We stayed silent. You don't see Lysander like this a lot. Usually he just has a mysterious look on his face but this time he was annoyed.

We reached my house. Castiel wa the first to get out of the car and walked to my door. Lysander got out after him and like a perfect gentleman opened the door for me. I unlocked the large door and let them inside. We sat down and jus chilled. After about an hour or so I decided we should get some work done.

"Hey, we should probably start setting up. We don't want to be working untill midnight."

"Where's the stuff?" Castiel asked.

"It's in the guest room on my floor."

"I have no idea where that is."

"Come on I'll take you. Both of you." I said gesturing for them to follow. At the top of the stairs I unlocked the door that would lead them to my little world. For a while they just stood there staring at everything but then I grabbed Lysander's arm and pulled him towards the room with the supplies in.

"So here they are. We just have to decide what we're going to be needing."

"Well were definitely going to be needing the UV lights seeing as the theme is glow in the dark." He picked up the big set of lights and started walking back.

I was expecting Castiel to ask what he needed to carry but as I looked around the room I realised that he didn't follow us. I stepped out into the hallway. There was no one there. Then I saw a light from one of the rooms and as I got closer I got more angry. I slowly opened the door. I saw Castiel walking around and picking up random things.

"Who the fuck let you in here?" I asked angry at him.

"I let myself in, didn't think it would be a problem."

"Well it is a problem. It's a huge fucking problem. You just decide to wander off, letting yourself into wherever the fuck you please and think it's going to be okay. Well unless you haven't guessed it's not okay." I was starting to raise my voice.

"Hey! I'm trying to stay calm here. For Lysander's sake, he obviously doesn't like us fighting!"

"Right now I don't fucking care whether he likes it or not. Now put that down and get the fuck out! Before I decide to throw you out!" I lost it. Another angry outburst on my behalf.

I wouldn't have minded him in any other room, just not this one. This room had my most prized possessions in it. It had my memories, it told my life story. It wasn't baby books, baby videos or school videos. It was my guitars and my piano. There was also a few microphone's in there and my song-books. All around the room there were Cd's on the cabinets and vinyl record packaging stuck on the wall. Song lyrics written with markers. This was the only room on my floor that I bothered decorating and sorting out. Now he was in it, it felt like he was intruding on my life. My life that I wanted to keep private and away from everyone. Then he did the wost thing that he could have. He picked up one of the few photos in the room. It was a photo of me and my grandpapa. He had the most influence on my life, my gramma was close second. He was more of a father to me than my real dad will ever be. He died just over 3 years ago. I was still learning to cope with it. I was so close to him, he was always there for me and with me and then one day he just wasn't. He was gone from my life. That's why I lost my temper sometimes. I had no one to help me deal with all the anger inside. I was angry at the fact that my grandpapa was took from me without any warning. Tears started to pour down my face at the thought of him.

"Who's this?" Castiel asked. I was so angry at him, I walked over and snatched the picture from his hands then turned and slapped him across the face.

"I told you to fucking get out. So get out NOW!" I screamed at him.

His face filled with concern as he slowly reached the door. I was looking down at the picture, tears dropping on the dust-covered glass. I heard the door shut. Just when I thought he was finally going to leave, letting me cry on my own, reminiscing about my grandpapa, I dropped to the floor crying. Then I realised he was still in the room. I could feel the floor bending as he walked back to me. I wanted to scream at him again but I knew that if I tried nothing would come out of my throat. My sobs were the only sound that my throat let me make. I fully expected him to scream back at me, make some sarcastic comment or even hit me back but I didn't expect him to help me get up at all.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I really am. I mean it." He said after I kept quiet. I knew he did, that's why I hugged him back. He was so warm and so...hugable.

"I would have expected anything from you but this." I finally replied, letting out a little giggle.

"Most people do."

"You let people think that you are this hard, cold guy but you're not. This just proves it."

"So what if I do? I want to keep it that way, so any word of this to anyone including Lysander and your sister and I will make your life hell." He replied now back to his usual self. I stepped away from him and made my way for the door.

"As if you don't already..."


	6. Chapter 5: Not So Little Anymore

**Author's** **Notes:**  
So Hey I decided to update a chapter a little early because I had some spare time and I did make you wait for the other chapters for a while.

This Chapter has two parts to it. The chapters will have different titles but they will both be chapters about the events at the party. So yeah. I am sorry that the chapters are quite boring now but don't worry there will be some ScarlettxCastiel action soon...maybe...or am I just lying to you all. No I'm not, there will be :P I just wanted to start slow because I have read too many Fanfictions where withing like the first day or two there are already serious kissing scenes and it just feels a little to early. After all, love takes time.

Anyway, please if you read this story leave me a little heads up on what you think about it so far or what I need to change or what would you like to see happen in the story and maybe I'll stick it in somewhere :)

The reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter as always and thank you to: avocadoface1 and 46 for adding this story as a favourite, it means a lot to know that someone enjoys what I write. Especially as this is my first FanFic. :P

**READ IT. REVIEW IT. ENJOY IT.**

* * *

Saturday came and I was woken by the loud and relentless ringing of the doorbell. I looked at the time, it was only 9 o'clock. I was tired. Lysander and Castiel insisted they stayed untill they finished putting everything in place. They were coming over at 13 o'clock to bring the food and drinks, Leigh was coming with them as he could legally get alcohol. The police here didn't mind underage drinking that much and we had permission of my aunt Jo therefore it's fine to drink in the house. I gave Castiel and Lysander the money because I was going to be busy with Rosalya all day...

I walked downstairs, still in my pyjamas; my pyjamas consisted of a tank top with a strawberry on it and shorts with strawberries on them. I opened the door.

"Rosalya, it is 9 a.m why are you here?"

"Well I'm here so that we can get ready, silly why did you think I was here." She replied.

"I don't think we will need that much time to get ready."

"Of course we will. You can never have too much time to get ready, we still need to find you an outfit for tonight. If you don't have anything we need to go out and buy you something."

"But I've already picked my outfit for tonight."

"Go on then, I want to see it."

I led Rosalya to my closet. On a little table was my outfit. It was a simple blue dress. It was one of my favourites. It had no straps and flared out on the bottom. I also picked some black flats to go with the dress. I wasn't looking to draw attention, I just wanted to feel comfortable hence my choice. I bet some people will turn up with hardly any clothing on at all, people like Amber, trying to get attention. Talking of Amber I had been lucky not to run into her since our first meeting but I didn't want to tell anyone they couldn't come to the party. I hated leaving people out (most of the time) even if it meant that I would find Amber grinding against someone, most probably Castiel. I was snapped back from my thoughts by Rosa.

"You can't wear that!" She said.

"Why not? It's comfy and I like it."

"1. Beauty is pain and that means you have to feel uncomfortable sometimes. 2. We are not in nursery anymore, that dress doesn't go with the party especially a party for teenagers." She replied.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I think there's only one thing to do...SHOPPING! I am so excited!" She started jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands. She kind of looked like a seal.

I got changed into the dress, seeing as I wouldn't be wearing it for the party. Rosa dragged me out of my house and into town. I wanted to take the car with me but Rosa made it clear that we were going to walk. After hours of walking around pointless shops, that didn't even stock what we were looking for, we finally made it to the clothes shop. Rosa opened the door confidently and ran up to Leigh. They hugged and kissed for a while so I just stood in the background looking around the room, desperately trying not to look at them. I think Leigh knew that I felt uncomfortable because he was the first to pull away.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

"Well, Scar needs a dress for tonight's party. So we thought you might have something."

"Wait here, I have just the thing for you." Leigh disappeared to the back of the shop. He emerged with a red skater dress in his hand. At first it looked like a simple skater dress but then he asked me to put it on.

I went into one of the changing rooms whilst Leigh and Rosa were probably making out again. I undressed and for a while just stood there looking at the person in front of me in the mirror. The boyish figure was starting to look more like a girl. Curves started to form and I was happy, I would finally look my age and looking at the dress that would help me too. I put on the dress and held it in place. It had a beautiful corset top and the sides had been cut out to show the skin just above my hips. The skirt of it flared out at the bottom.

"Guys can someone help with this, please?" I asked

"I'm about to come in. Are you decent?" Leigh replied.

"Yes, I am. I just need help with someone lacing up the back of it."

Leigh came in and stopped on his way over to me. He looked shocked as he took my hand and spun me around. I felt a little weird but didn't show it. He wanted to see his creation -the dress, not me- he wanted to see how it turned out. He then went round the back of me and took the black ribbons in his hand. He laced them untill he reached the bottom of the corset and then he made a bow. He walked out but within a minute he was back with a pair of black suede high-heeled boots and asked me to put them on. When I was fully changed I walked out of the changing room slowly. Rosa turned to me and stared.

"Wow. That is your dress. That is THE dress. Those shoes, they match it perfectly. Please tell me that you are getting this outfit. The guys will go crazy when the see you in this." Rosa started talking and walking around me.

"Yes I am getting this outfit Rosa but no it's not for the guys." I smiled at her and walked back into the changing room.

After changing back into my casual dress, I walked to the counter and payed for my outfit. On our way back to my house we also stepped into the jewelry store and bought a necklace, some earrings and a bracelet. Rosa then hurried me back to the house, saying that we didn't have much time to get ready. She was right, when I looked at my watch it was 15 o'clock meaning we spent over 5 hours looking around the shops. Then I realised.

"Castiel and Lysander will be waiting outside my house with all the things for tonight." I grabbed her arm and ran. Castiel messaged me earlier in the day saying that Leigh needed to stay at the shop so they would bring the drinks over right before the party started.

I was right because when we got back Lysander and Castiel were sitting on the step against the huge front door. They didn't look too happy with me. As soon as I walked up to the door I had Castiel in my face.

"We have been waiting for hours. I thought we told you we were coming a 1 o'clock?!"

"I know and I'm sorry but Rosa and me went shopping and lost track of time."

Castiel was about to shout at me again but was stopped by Lysander who simply told him to calm down because we were there now. I opened up the door and let them inside. They let themselves into the kitchen and started moving the furniture out of the way. They cleared some space and the floor was starting to look like there was enough room to dance. Rosa hurried me upstairs and started to do her own hair and make-up. I went to get a shower and wash my hair before she was going to start on me.

I spent about half an hour in the shower and when I came out Rosa was nearly ready. I would have thought that it would take her longer than that to get ready. While she put her dress on I dried my hair. Afterwards she made me sit on a stool and covered the mirror so I couldn't see the make-over untill the end. An hour went by and my make-up was finally finished, so was my hair. The party would be starting very soon and I, the host, wasn't even ready. Rosa told me to wait upstairs whilst she went to get the clothes from downstairs. When she came back up she had a medium-sized gift box with her.

"Hey Rosa, I haven't seen that one before, I don't think it's mine." I spoke up.

"Oh, this. This is a little gift from me to you."

"Rosa you really didn't have to. I'm being serious, I can't take it off you." I said.

"Scar. Stop being silly and just open the box. I'm hoping I got the size right. Leigh had to guess seeing as we didn't know the exact one." She smiled.

I took the box of her and kneeled in front of my bed. I put the box on the bed and undid the ribbon. I was quite anxious at what it could be. I was in shock when I opened it up. Inside the box there was a strapless red lacy bra and knickers set. I looked at the back label. It was the right size. Leigh must be pretty good at guessing them.

"Rosa why?"

"Well because you need something sexy for tonight."

"I think the dress was enough" I looked at her

"I mean for later tonight. If anything happens with any of the boys you want to make sure you are wearing sexy underwear"

"Rosalya! Nothing will happen tonight. With any of the boys. I met them like a week ago. Plus I'm not that kind of girl. I can't believe you Rosa!" I looked at her shocked but as I said the last line I smiled at her cheerily.

Then we heard music downstairs. I guess Castiel and Lysander got the party underway. I rushed to the bathroom to get changed, I reluctantly took the underwear with me. It didn't take me long to get changed, about ten minutes including the lacing of the dress and shoes. I walked out and stepped in front of the full length mirror t see myself fully. I looked at the soft curls in my hair and my lightly smokey eyes. I also had my signature scarlet lipstick on. The theme for tonight was neon but I guess Rosa decided MY theme for tonight was red.

Rosa and I started to walk down the stair slowly, our heels making a sound against the stairs. before we got halfway down the stairs Rosa stopped and stepped in front of me hiding me from the people. Then she made a loud coughing sound and because the music was very quiet at that moment everyone face her.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I give you the fabulous host of this party... Miss Scarlett Richardson!" She then stepped away revealing me to a whole room full of people.

I felt weird and slightly uncomfortable walking down the stairs with people watching my every step. The room was silent, no one dared to make a sound. No one wanted to be the first one to break the tension and get back to dancing and drinking. As I reached the last stair I saw Lysander coming my way. I was really worried about what he was going to say.

"Wow. Scar you look beautiful. It's so unexpected, I never thought you would wear something like this... Its not a bad thing. You look nice and it suits you very well and you look very nice and different." His words were all over the place. He didn't know where to look.

"Lysander. Would you like to dance?" I asked him to break the tension.

"Yeah. Of course." He replied taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

We danced through 5 full songs. Lysander was quite the dancer, I was surprised as I didn't think he was into things like this. After the last song played I went to get a drink. I didn't drink much, I was never the party animal that drunk so much she couldn't walk but I drank enough to have a really good time. I took a martini and started to drink it when Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"So... Rapunzel is growing up. Drinking, dressing like that." He said smirking.

"And the Prince just gets more charming..." I replied.

"I see you're drinking a martini... how about something stronger?" Before I had time to reply, Castiel had 5 vodka shots ready for each of us. I looked at them a bit sceptical.

"Is Rapunzel too scared to try it? Aww I guess I'll just have to drink on my own. I was wrong you may look more grown up but you are still the little Princess inside."

Before he had time to say anything else I took two shots in my hand and drank them one after another. He looked surprised but matched me taking two shots as well. I finished off the fie shots and without speaking to him I walked away. The girls were all dancing together. Well apart from my sister who disappeared with Nathaniel, and Rosalya who was in the corner making out with Leigh. They were getting quite into it so I walked over and told them to get a room but not one of mine. I then joined the girls for a dance.

* * *

**A/N:**  
To answer the guest reviewer: I will try to update more often as you can see I started to update a bit earlier. It's just with my GCSE's going on and Controlled Assessment I don't have too much time. I am just swamped with work that needs to be completed but once the summer starts I will be able to update a lot more often as I will be FREE!


	7. Chapter 6: Please Don't Stop The Music!

**Author's Note:**

So As I told you this is kind of like a part 2 to the other chapter. It has a different name and is under chapter 6 though. It is also one of my shorter chapters but everyone needs a break. On the other hand my Author's note seems to get longer and longer every time so I will just say the important things and leave you to it.

**1. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTERS. THEY ARE USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

**2. SCARLETTS LITTLE MINI DANCE WAS TAKEN FROM A LITTLE YOUTUBE VIDEO I WATCHED AND THE VIDEO WILL BE INCLUDED AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**3. I DO NOT OWN THE DANCE ROUTINE AND HAD PLAYED NO PART IN THE VIDEO OR CHOREOGRAPHY ( I DO KNOW IT THOUGH :P )**

so.. **READ IT**

* * *

I looked around the room. People were dancing, getting drunk but there was no throwing up yet. This was fine by me because then I wouldn't have to clean it up. Some people were in the hot-tub in the garden or just generally around somewhere. I didn't expect this turn out. I expected 9 people and that's it but there was over 100 here. I turned back round to the girls. We had danced for about 30 minutes now, only stopping to take a shot and then we were right back at it. I saw Lysander making his way through the crowd. When he reached us he greeted all of us and then said.

"May I borrow Violette, to dance of course?"

_Lysander and Violette huh?_  
_Well they did make a match I must say._

"Lysander and Violette sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" I started chanting like we used to in nursery.

"Scar you are so immature sometimes." Violette stopped me. "Of course you may Lysander. I'd love to get away from these weirdo's anyway." She said, looking back she flashed us a smile.

Me, Kim and Iris carried on dancing throughout the song, sometimes taking a look at Violette and Lysander. They were lost in each others eyes. Not that I blame Violette, after all Lysander eyes were pretty amazing if I do say so myself. That added to the fact that he looked like a God. It was just us three on the floor when Rihanna's 'Pon de Replay' came on.

"This is my jam. Watch out girls my girl RiRi and I sure know how to move." Kim said.

_My girl RiRi?_  
_Is she on acid or something?_  
_Wow okay she knows how to dance._

She started doing some routine and she was really good. I couldn't believe the way she could move. She moved in time with the beat and all the guys were staring at her. I may not like Kim as much as some of the other girls but I had to give it to her. That girl could move. So could I, I just chose not to. I didn't like people staring at me and there was no reason for me to show off. Loads of people had their phones out and were taking a video of her dance. By the time the song reached the mid-point, just before verse 2 :

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Kim was asking Iris to dance. Iris refused like any other girl who just saw Kim dance. She then asked me and when I said no she got a bit annoyed.

"Ugh. I don't even know why I asked. White girls can't dance anyway." She said.

"Oh really? Fine, white girl is going to show you how to dance." I replied. What she said sounded like a challenge and I never turn down challenges.

When verse 2 started I danced to my own mini routine. It was improvised but I hoped it wouldn't look too bad. People were now looking at me, taking pictures and videos. As I neared to the end of the dance I looked at Kim. She was quite shocked at what she saw. I guess it was my dance which was a bit weird at times, especially for a white girl. Twerking and all. hen I ended my routine everyone started shouting.

"I guess white girls can move, well at least one of them. I will let you win this one..."

"Now you learn not underestimate people Kim." I gave her a smile.

We returned to dancing, all three of us together, then Rihanna's 'Please Don't Stop the Music' began and everyone rushed to the floor. I loved this song. It was one of my favourites to dance to. Before I knew it someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see my kidnappers face.

"What are you doing? I was enjoying that dance." I said.

"Well now you can enjoy it with me." He replied.

"Doubt it. I don't even know if you can dance plus you didn't ask me to dance earlier."

"Well Lysander seemed to have you half the night so I didn't get a chance. This isn't asking, you are going to dance." He smirked at me. we were now in the middle of the floor.

"Oh is that how it is. Well et's see if Prince Charming can dance something other than ballroom." I replied.

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

I started dancing around him. I thought he might be startled at this but no. He started dancing with me. Every move I made he had something for it. I just kept dancing but then as the song reached:

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

He put his hands on my waist. I felt his warm flesh against my own. His whole body was pulsing. I did a little body roll towards him, making us even closer. I could feel his breath on mine. He smiled. It was a genuine smile. He spun me around and grabbed me by the waist once again. Holding me close to him, like he never wanted to let go.

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

We carried on dancing with him leading it. I liked the fact that he instinctively took the lead. It showed that even when he was dancing he could be himself. I turned around and dropped down his body only to slowly come back up. This did shock him he looked at me stunned at what just happened.

"Yes I just slut dropped you."

"Ermm... w-what?"

"Well you don't need to look so shocked just listen to the song we're dancing to." I smiled. Then we carried on.

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show.

I kept getting closer and using my body and the way I looked tonite to my advantage. I slut dropped him a few more times and did a few more body rolls before the song ended and he grabbed my waist pulling it right up to his. He then grabbed my leg and pulled it up to where his waist was as well. My hands were on his shoulders and as he did that I leaned back laughing. He was a really good dancer and I definitely did not expect him to counter my movements with his and take the lead. I then heard clapping. As I turned from Castiel's gaze.

_His eyes._  
_Soo dreamy._  
_His lips._  
_Looking soft and smooth._  
_I just wanted to kiss him._  
_How could the guy I hated make me feel this way._  
_All tingly inside and forgetting anyone else is around._

People were staring at us. Some clapping some whistling. I was so embarrassed. We got lost in the music and didn't even realise people made a circle around us and were staring at us for most of the song. I didn't know what to say. I just blushed a very deep red and hid my head in my hands.

"What are you all looking at?" Castiel spoke up. I was glad, I definitely wasn't in the state to be speaking.

"Never seen a guy dance with a girl eh? Take a picture it lasts longer." He said annoyed that they interrupted our little moment.

He grabbed me towards him. He put his arm around my waist. People took their phones out and took pictures. The look on his face said it all. He didn't expect people to actually take pictures of him and me together. I grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the garden. He blushed. I don't know why he thought I was dragging him away but by the looks of it he wasn't thinking the same as me. On the way we saw Kim.

"Hey you guys! You better watch out. Peggy is here with her camera and her crew of newbie minions. If you don't want to get caught then hide." She said. I nodded.

I rethought my plan. The kitchen was visible to everyone, Peggy would be onto us within seconds. I quickly opened the door to the garden. I pulled Castiel through it, I pulled him to the end of our garden and stopped looking at him.

"What the hell was that all about!" I asked angrily.

"Dancing. Why the fuck are you so angry at me all the fucking time. All we did was dance!"

"That's not why I'm annoyed. I'm not even annoyed that much, it's just I can't believe that you let them take a picture like that!"

"I'm pretty sure that they could have worse picture when we were dancing or when you were dancing. By the way, Rapunzel seems to have some moves. I especially liked the twerking." He smirked.

"SHUT UP! Ugh. You are so annoying at times. I want to stab you but instead I am going to poke you." I replied and poked him in the stomach. He laughed a little.

"Soo... Prince Charming seems to be slightly ticklish." I gave him an evil smile before I started tickling him. He suddenly grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Yeah so what? Now how about I see if Rapunzel here is ticklish eh?" He then started tickling my sides. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing which made him even more motivated to keep tickling me.

"NOOO! STOP, PLEASE. I'M SORRY FOR TEASING. JUST STOP IT PLEASE!" I started shouting whilst laughing. He then picked me up, lifting my feet of the floor ans spun me around. On one of the spins I saw someone jump out of the bushes and shout

"Yes I got the perfect shot. Peggy will be so proud of me!"

Castiel immediately stopped. Monday was going to be absolute hell...

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter guys. As you can see I am updating more often now.

The routine I told you about is called Pon de Replay and the account is called Amanda Meador. It's really good :P If you want to watch it but can't find it then PM me :)


	8. Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty

**Authors****Note:**Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've taken like a month or more break away from this but don't you worry. I have written but I wrote without splitting the story into chapters. I've got up to chapter 10 done but I'll see I maybe posting another one today. I don't have an excuse other than I'm lazy and to be honest I've kind of lost interest in this story. You guys need to tell me what you think because how am I going to know what you want more of. Right now I'm just literally going with the flow. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ so now that my very long Author's note is done you can read the long-awaited chapter 7.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own like anything of this apart from my OOC's sadly :(

* * *

"Thank-you so much." I said, giving him a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it. Really." He replied.

"I still can't believe she crashed my car. I mean who is stupid enough to drive a car whilst they can't even walk straight!" I said getting into the back seat of the black Range Rover Evoque.

"Obviously your sister." Lysander replied sitting in the passenger seat.

"Castiel, you can drive now. We need to pick up Violette before school and you know I hate being late."

I was really confused about why we were picking Violette up, she lived in the opposite direction we were going.

"Fine we'll go pick your GIRLFRIEND up" Castiel replied looking back at me.

He obviously knew I was confused at what they were talking about as he emphasised the word girlfriend.

"Lysander? Why didn't you tell me you and Violette were together. I thought I'd be one of the first to know, if not from you, then from her." I asked leaning over from the back.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to keep it low for a while but I see now that Castiel knows, so will everybody else." He said giving Castiel a disapproving look.

After 30 minutes in the car we arrived at Violette's house. It was a little cottage on the outskirts of Sweet Amoris. It was one of the last houses before the forest started. I now knew where her drawings came from, where she got her inspiration. It was truly beautiful. This was the sort of house and place that I want to live when I'm older. After 10 minutes of hugging Lysander and Violette got back to the car.

"Thank-you so so much guys. I don't think I would have been able to survive another minute with this douche."

"Hey Rapunzel that's no way to treat your Prince." Castiel smirked.

"Yeah well Princey, making me listen to that horrid music is treating me worse." I said.

"Guys! I am not going through this again. I will not sit here and listen to you two arguing." Lysander said and then turned back to Violette.

Violette extended her hand from the back seat so that he could reach it from the front. I looked at them, they looked adorable and so happy...

"Lysander how about we swap seats? It would be much easier that way." I said changing the subject.

"That's very kind of you Scar. Just please don't rip his head of." He said looking at Castiel. Castiel just laughed.

"It will be me ripping her head of." He said.

"I'm not promising anything." I said rolling my eyes as I stepped out of the car and swapped seats with Lysander.

As I sat down and closed the door Castiel put on the CD, the same one that we just finished listening to.

"Seriously Castiel, I'm getting a headache now. Turn it off."

"It's my car. I'll listen to what I want." He replied starting up the car.

"I'm not going to sit here listening to it again!" I said with anger.

"Then don't. Walk to school or whatever. I do not care." He said turning his head to look at me.

"I have had just about enough of you! I can't stand you anymore." I shouted and got out of the car. Making sure I slam the door.

I started walking but looked back and saw shock on Castiel's face. I don't think he actually thought I would.

I guess I'm walking to school

Ugh. Why is he so annoying.

Why is it that I want to hate him but I can't.

I looked to the side and saw a car speeding past me. It was Castiel. He left to go to school. I was left walking. Fortunately I knew the way, all I had to do is follow the very long road and then turn left at the clothes shop.

The walk was taking longer than I thought. I looked at my phone, I was already late. I also had a text message from Lysander 'are you okay? Sorry about Castiel :('. I replied with a simple 'I'm fine :)'. I guess I must have got lost in my thoughts because when I looked up I was on a path. It was no longer a pavement. I walked too far but instead of turning back like a sane person would I just kept walking and turned at a big tree. I climbed up trying to find out where I was. I saw a café near by and tought about going in and asking how to get to Sweet Amoris School. I was climbing down the tree when a branch snapped causing me to fall.

My ankle wrecked, my knee was covered in blood and I'm pretty sure I twisted my wrist. I sat helplessly under the tree. I then realised that I could text Lysander.

'Lysander could you come and find me please. I can't walk because of my ankle and I'm pretty sure that even if I could I wouldn't know which way to go :/' Send. No I just had to wait for a reply.

I stared at my phone for what felt like hours but was in fact 5 minutes. Then I heard the ring and the phone vibrated in my hand, I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello. Lysander thank god. Can you please come and get me?"

"I have history next. I can't, Violette is waiting for me and will not be very impressed with me if I didn't turn up to his lesson." He said disappointed.

"It's okay I understand. I'll just call my auntie to see if she can get out of work."

"You don't have to, I know someone who can come and get you. Text him I'm sure he won't mind it's not like he is going to class anyway"

"Oh Great. " I said before saying goodbye and ending the call.

I would have to text the one person I never wanted to ask for help. Prince Charming himself. I would never hear he end of this but I had no other choice. I had Castiel's number because of the party. When him and Lysander went shopping they needed my phone number incase they needed to call me and as Lysander had left his phone at home I had to give it to Castiel and he gave me his.

'I really hate it that I have to ask you but Lysander can't do it so can you come and pick me up?' I texted. Within seconds I got a reply.

'Rapunzel got tired of walking did she?' He sent back.

'No but Scarlett got lost :/'

'Then how am I supposed to pick you up when you don't even know where you are?'

'You know this town like the back of your hand and if it's any help I'm near a café, the roof it shaped like the buttercream swirl on top of a cupcake.' I replied.

'Wait there.' He replied, so I waited.

I waited and waited, an hour had passed by and he still wasn't here. I was getting very sleepy.

***Time Skip***

I woke up hearing a loud horn of a car. I looked around me. I was in the back seat of a car.

Fuck did I get kidnapped?

Stupid brain making me fall asleep.

Then I heard someone singing. It was raspy voice that fit the song just right. I couldn't help but lift myself up and move closer, I wanted to know who was singing. Just as I was about to move in the gap between the front seats a face turned to face

me.

"I'm thinking of changing your name." He said with a little smile on his face.

"How did I get into your car?" I asked.

"You asked me to come and get you. So I did."

"But I was asleep under that big tree." I replied.

"Yeah. By the way you're lucky I came when I did, if you stayed there someone would have probably taken you."

"Ok. Thanks, I guess. I still don't get how I got inside of your car?" I said rather confused.

"Lysander told me about your ankle and leg so I carried you into the backseat."

"Oh. You could have at least woke me up."

"Nah. You looked so adorable when sleeping..." He said. "I mean you looked too tired to get up." He quickly corrected himself

"Yeah, of course I looked too tired." I said teasing.

"Shut up Sleeping Beauty."

"I thought I was Rapunzel. Oh by the way you just called me beautiful." I said climbing through the gap to sit in the passenger seat.

"I didn't, you're being delusional."

"Of course I am."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To answer your reviews:

_**Kakini-**_Yeah she is quite rude but I didn't want the usual quiet girl who runs at the sight of people. I am glad you like her. :)

_**Anomaly9-**_Thank-you and yeah Scarlett is a very temperamental girl who is on edge all of the time. One minute she might be all nice to you but one wrong word and she'll be screaming down your ear :)The hair part I took from a picture I found. I unfortunately can't post the picture because it won't let me but I think it's eally pretty :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please revie. I really want to know what people think of my story.


	9. Chapter 8: New Couple in Sweet Amoris!

**Author's Note:**

So this is the longest chapter I've done to date but I think you all deserve it :)  
The next two chapter will be a lot shorter and I apologise for that but I didn't know how to make them longer :)

**Disclaimer** : *insert very posh worded disclaimer here* I would love to own my candy love but I don't so yeah...

_**Enjoy the chapter. Answer to reviews at the bottom.**_

* * *

Castiel parked the car and let me get out. I started walking away and then realised I forgot my bag. I walked back to the car to see Castiel standing holding my satchel I grabbed it off him.

"Thanks." I said and once again started walking away.

"No problem Rapunzel, isn't that what boyfriends are for?" As soon as I heard those words I turned so I was facing him.

"W-what?!" I was surprised. Very surprised.

"I'm guessing you haven't read the 'Sweet Amoris Express' ?"

"No I haven't, why would I? That paper is full of gossip and Peggy's made-up stories."

Just as I said that Castiel reached behind into his car. He took out a newspaper and passed it over to me. It read 'Sweet Amoris Express' I didn't know why he wanted me to read it so much. Then I looked at it properly, on the first page was a massive headline 'Sweet Amoris New Couple?'. Underneath it there was lots of pictures of me and Castiel dancing and just generally messing about. Then there was that picture where he was spinning me around. I looked up. I was so shocked and Castiel was just laughing.

"What The F-?! Peggy is going to regret this." I said and walked away towards the school.

I stormed in, forgetting completely about my ankle, well not completely it hurt like hell I just didn't care. I made my way to the 'Sweet Amoris Express' headquarters. I opened the door and saw everyone furiously typing away at their computers and Peggy sat at a desk speaking to some child. When the child turned around I realise that it was the same one that took pictures of me and Castiel.

"Peggy how fucking dare you?!" I screamed in her face. She stood up and made her way around the desk so that she was stood in front of me.

"What did I do Scar?"

"What you fucking did is what you always do. Publish gossip and your made-up stories because no one gives a shit. All they want is to be on the front page. Well I definitely don't! Now you either get back every single copy of this newspaper and burn it or you will regret it!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry I just can't do that. I will have you know that I only publish the truth."

"The TRUTH. Why the hell did you say that me and Castiel were together then?!"

"Because clearly from the photos you are. I also saw you getting out of his car just before, he drives you to school. I'm sorry if that's not the behaviour of a boyfriend then I don't know what is."

"I got fucking lost and couldn't walk so he drove me to school. I had asked Lysander but he was in the middle of a lesson so he sent Castiel!"

"Robin write this down. Castiel rescued her."

"Are you kidding me! I am going to kill you!"

I was about to slap Peggy when I felt myself being pulled back. I started kicking, I wanted to hit her so much.

"Calm down Rapunzel, you're not helping anyone."

I was lifted and put over his shoulder.

"Castiel let go of me now! She had no fucking right to say that. She's so out of order, someone needs to punch her in the face."

"Well let someone else do it. I don't really think it would go down well with little old lady if a new student got in trouble."

"Since when do you care. I certainly don't. Now let go!"

"Not until you calm down."

I decided to give up kicking and screaming. I was now looking around. I had no idea where we were, well I knew we were in a dark hallway. I felt one of Castiel's hand let go and look go through his pocket. He opened a door and made his way up the stairs, me still on his shoulder. Then we stepped out and the wind and fresh air hit me.

"Where are we?" I asked calmly this time.

"See for yourself."

He slowly put me down in front of him and grabbed my shoulders, then he turned me around.

We were on a rooftop. More precisely, the schools rooftop. It was beautiful. Like a little kid I ran up to the barrier and started looking out on the horizon.

"Wow! How come I haven't heard anyone talk about this place?" I asked.

"Because hardly anyone knows about this place, bar the golden boy, me, Lys and little old lady."

"Now me as well."

"Yeah, now you as well. But you don't get to just come here anytime you like. You have to get keys first."

"Keys? And how did you get the keys may I ask?" I started walking, well limping, towards him with a cheeky grin on my face.

"I have my ways. Don't you worry you pretty, little head Rapunzel." He smirked and walked behind the air conditioner.

"Er...Castiel? What are you doing?" I asked stepping closer.

"Getting these." He said reappearing again putting a packet of cigarettes in his pocket. He already had a cigarette lit in his hand.

"Oh no you are not! I told you, no smoking around me!" I said trying to grab the cigarette out of his hand but he was smarter this time. He put his hand high to stop me from getting them. He was taller than me by a head so even if I jumped I wouldn't be able to get it.

"Jump for it." He laughed.

"Childish." I said simply, not even giving him the satisfaction of trying to get it. He brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled it. He then blew the smoke in my face.

"Castiel!" I shouted trying to put a stern voice on, instead it came out more like a whine.

"What?" He mimicked me.

"What is it that bothers you so much about cigarettes?" He asked walking towards me. He was getting too close so I started walking backwards, nearing the door.

"The smell is disgusting, I cannot stand it. It's not attractive."

"Have you ever tried it to see what it tastes like?" He said edging closer.

"No. I don't really want to." I replied.

I kept walking backwards and I knew it was just a matter of time until I hit the door behind me. I took three more steps back and I was out of space. My back was now flat against the wall and all I could do is look into Castiel's grey eyes. They were scaring me slightly, when I looked into them it looked like there was a storm in his heard, making his eyes go so grey. I kept watching his eyes and he little twitch in his jaw. He then took the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled. He didn't blow the smoke out this time.

All of a sudden I felt Castiel's lips on mine. I was shocked, it was so unexpected. I couldn't help but get pulled into the moment, his lips were so soft and moist. His mouth started moving in a familiar rhythm and his hands moved from his side to my waist, his hands joining on my spine. He was slowly blowing smoke into my mouth but I didn't mind, what surprised me the most though was that I didn't pull away like I should have. I knew I should but I simply didn't want to. I wrapped my hands around his neck and although his head was already slightly bowed down to reach me, I still had to stand on my tip toes to have the full experience. I wished he would stop it there and just make some sarcy comment about me being pathetic. That is a lie, I didn't want him to stop, I definitely didn't want him to call me pathetic. Slowly the kiss started getting deeper and deeper. I was enjoying myself more that I should. This was the guy I hated, well disliked at least. I felt the warm and soft tip of his tongue lick the seal of my lips. That's when I knew I should stop before it got any more serious that it already was. I unwrapped my hands and dropped from my toes to standing properly, at the same time taking my lips away from his.

Few moments later the realisation of what just happened kicked in. I was so annoyed at Castiel, it actually made me upset to the point where a tear dropped down from my eye. I hated myself for that kiss. I hate Castiel more, that he just simply stepped away with a smirk on his face made it even worse. I didn't know what to do so I simply wiped my tears, turned around, opened the door and ran.

I was going to run out of the door when I heard the tannoy 'Would all students please report to the main hall. thank you'. I decided to see what it was about. When I got there, everybody was already standing around with their friends. The place was really crowded and loud. I could ony faintly hear the old lady say something about the exams. I knew about the exams. I studied for them with my sister. Yes, my sister. Nathaniel helped as well. I decided to leave.

I made my way to tree that I sat in the first day I was here and climbed it. When I was sure I wasn't going to fall and felt comfortable, I took ut my notebook and started writing and humming a melody to myself quietly. I wrote a whole song in about an hour. I was getting tired sitting in that tree just thinking about everything. One thing in particular. Well person; Castiel to be exact. I brushed all the thoughts of him away and climbed down.

Taking a deep breath in I stepped into my next class. Music. The only class I really enjoyed, well apart from Drama. Also one of the only classes that Castiel turned up for. When I walked in Castiel was sat in his usual place, next to me. The seats were just a circle of bean bags that you sat on. Music was a chilled out lesson and the teacher, was really nice. Castiel was sat next to me because on the third day here in Sweet Amoris, when I walked into class there was no one there, I took a seat and then when he walked in, I was sat next to Castiel. I would have moved but Mr.C told us that we had to stay in those seats for the rest of the ear. Joys of sitting next to the redhead.

I slumped down next to him but looked away, I didn't want to look at him at all. Not after what happened.

"What's happening Cinderella?" He asked in a jokey way.

"Cinderella! Are you serious?!" I asked. I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah, you just ran away, so you're Cinderella now." He said still jokingly.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." I said with no expression on my face or in my voice.

I was making notes on the circle of fifths in my music book when the principal came storming into the class room. Her usually perfect, grey bun was all messy and she didn't look very happy. Her eyes made her way around and set on me... or Castiel.

"Miss Richardson. Mr Evans. In my office NOW!"

We simultaneously stood up and walked towards the door. Castiel was opened the door and was about to walk out but I pushed past him, grabbed the door and slammed it. Hoping tha it went right in his face. I walked fast making sure to stay ahead of him. When we got to the office I entered it on my own, leaving him trailing behind. I sat down in one of the seats and waited for the old lady to begin. Castiel ame in with a stern look on his face, he sat down in the other seat.

"Now you are probably wondering why you are here" She said, calmer tone than last time.

"You both knew very well that there was a meeting this morning. You both chose to ignore that. I won't punish you for that...yet but to let you know about the meeting. There will be a competition. Well, a competition of sorts. Some students have proposed an idea of Sweet Amoris holding a talent show right here in our beautiful building. I was overruled by the teachers and the students when I said no, even though I am the headmistress. Back to my point, everyone from your year has to take part somehow, whether it would be actually taking part and showing off all your amazing talents or helping out back-stage. Now what will it be Mr Evans? Miss Richardson?...Oh I nearly forgot. The prize will be going to a recording studio or going to see a performance of your choice on broadway or getting a private lesson with a famous dance teacher... or something that has to do with your talent whatever it may be."

I thought for a while about what I was going to do about the talent show. There was a few choices of what to be involved in because there was so many things. From lights and selling confectionary to performing.

_I could play the piano..._

_Nope._

_Whats next?_

_Sing maybe..._

_Nope, move on. Next!_

_Dance?_

_Could work._

_Yeah go for dancing._

_You're not very good at helping out._

Whilst my mind was having a little battle with itself Castiel spoke up saying that he will be joining the talent show with Lysander, as a group. He was very confident in the fact that he would win. I just laughed a little. I could tolerate the smirky, make-fun-of-everyone Castiel but the extremely arrogant and cocky? Not so much. He raised and eyebrow at me and I pretended like I was coughing. The principal looked at me again.

"Umm I'll go fo joining the talent show thank." I said

"Okay and what will you be doing?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Dancing. Now may I leave?" I asked annoyed at her for keeping me for so long.

"Yes of course. You may both leave now. I look forward to seeing you in the talent show."

I walked out of the office grabbing my bad and pushing in front of Castiel. Hitting him with my bag in the process. Of course that was by accident...Okay maybe I did it on purpose but he deserved it. I was on my way to my lesson when some one grabbed me and slung me over their shoulder. It was obvious who it was and he had to stop doing that. It was getting old, not to mention very annoying.

"Let go of me! What the hell Castiel!" He let go of me when we were at the tree, away from everyone.

"I can ask you the same! What the hell was all that about?!" He looked angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. First you run away, then you push past me and walk off, then you once again walk off!" He said.

"1. I really don't have to explain myself to you Castiel. 2. Well there's no number two. I simply don't have to do anything you say." I said. I didn't feel like telling him anything. I was doing my best to avoid him the past few days and it had worked well but no, he had to go and ruin it by dragging me off. I looked at him and he took the strap of my bag and pushed it off of my shoulder so that it fell to the ground before walking off.

_Oh mature Castiel_

_Real mature._

_What are 5?!_

***TIME SKIP***

Two days later and it was the day of the talent show which had the most creative name I've probably ever heard...yep you guessed it, it was called... Sweet Amoris' Got Talent. Me and Rosa were backstage doing last-minute preparations and fixings, well she was. She wasn't taking part in the real competition but she helped the costumes and was presenting it. That was also why I now had to wear a flowing, beige chiffon dress. She decided that it would suit contemporary dancing perfectly as it looked angelic. She was sort of right but I really didn't want to wear a fancy costume.

Amber was on stage with her doggies. They entered as a girl group and to be frank, they were terrible. I'm not saying that just because I hate her. They were in fact terrible. Their performance got cut shortly by Rosa. She just told the guys backstage to cut the music and walked on thanking them for their performance. They were very shocked but for once Amber didn't throw a hissy fit. Maybe it was because the auditorium was filled with people, people who had connections. She came off the stage and made sure to shuv me into the nearest wall on her way back. I was next and the last act would be Castiel and Lysander.

I walked out to the stage and stood in my starting place. I cleared my mind of everything and just focused on the music and the lyrics. I looked up and nodded at the sound technician so that he would start the music. I wasn't fazed by the audience. I pretended that they weren't there. I loved to dance and that's all that mattered in that moment. When I finished I heard clapping and I couldn't stop smiling. I walked off stage and bumped into Castiel and Lysander. Me and Castiel hadn't spoken since the time under the tree. I looked at them both and smiled.

"Good luck guys." I said. Castiel just scoffed and walked past me. Lysander smiled at me. Castiel was ready to go on he was just waiting for Lysander to join him.

"Thank you Scar. Your dancing was beautiful. Ignore Castiel he's just being a child." He said. I smiled and walked away into the green room which wasn't even green. It was purple. I sat down on one of the plush couches and started thinking.

_Is he being a child really?_  
_Or am I being the child?_  
_You're the child_  
_You're not helping here._  
_I am you asked a question and I gave you an answer._  
_Maybe I am being a child_  
_I'm avoiding him because he kissed me._  
_I'm going to speak to him._

After Castiel and Lysander were done we had a little break whilst the judges; the teachers decided on the 1st 2nd and 3rd place. These would all get a prize. Castiel ignored me and Lysander just smiled. This wasn't really the place to talk since there were so many people around. Then Rosa came to get us as they were announcing who won and so on. It was all very exciting. Rosa was smiling when she went on stage. She stood in the middle and the lights were dimmed, tension music was playing whilst she was reading the card to herself.

"In third place..." Then she waited for literally about a minute before carrying on.

"Melody Straughn!" She announced. I was slightly surprised. I expected Melody to come first, she played the violin. It was really beautiful but what did you expect from a girl named Melody. She went out on stage as people clapped and stood next to Rosa. Rosa congratulated her before starting the second place announcement.

"In second place..." She said and did exactly the same as she did when she announced the third place.

"Scarlett Richardson!" She announced. I stood backstage clapping for Scarlett before someone pushed me slightly. It was Castiel. I glared at him.

_What the hell is he doing?!_

_Childish much._

"What the heck was that for Castiel?!"

"Get on stage!" He said back. I looked at him slightly confused.

"And why would I do that?"

"Maybe because your name has just been called out dumbass!" Amber cut in before literally shoving me on stage. I walked slowly towards Rosa. Everyone clapped and Rosa congratulated me.

"Took you long enough." She said through her smile and clenched teeth.

"And the winner of Sweet Amoris' Got Talent is..." The wait seemed never-ending. It felt like hours before she decided to finally call out who won.

"Castiel Evans and Lysander Simmons!" She said and We all clapped like crazy, yes that includes me. I was happy for them. They came out on stage. Lysander bowed and waved at a few people whilst Castiel just walked on with more swagger than usual but the same old cocky grin on.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So yeah this chapter was a more serious one :( I like writing light-hearted chapters but meh... this needed to be done.

**Dark Angel and Dark Star-** I am so glad you like the story so far. Scarett's little mini thoughts and arguments in her head... yeah they're just... different. They kind of break up the tension. They're actually more what I think but I'm sure if Scarlett was real she'd think so too :P Lysander is a Victorian sex god, what can I say :) I'm glad it's at least a tiny bit funny. I'm not a very funny person so yeah :P Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, even though it's more serious.

_**Thank you for all the reviews and followers of this story. It means so much to me that people are reading and enjoying it. Please leave a little comment for me :)**_


	10. Chapter 9: His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

I understand this chapter is really short but I didn't feel the need to make it long because I said everything I needed in this chapter. It's also quite serious but meh you'll live I guess.

_**review please :)**_

* * *

Some time later when everything died down the Principal managed to get hold of all of us. She told us to go and see her first thing in the morning to collect our prizes. This was something she could have actually told us in the morning when we came to school. Everyone started to pour out of the auditorium and home. Melody congratulated me and I her. She then walked off with her parents. Rosa, Lysander, Violette and Leigh also congratulated me before getting into Leigh's car. They had a double date planned or something. I wasn't listening properly. My sister and Nathaniel got a ride for my auntie who was clapping like a seal when she came out. She said that 'we simply must have a meal to celebrate'. I thanked her and before I realised she was driving off, without me... Walking it was for me. I saw a familiar red-head walk past me so I ran up to him. We had yet to talk.

"You are not getting a ride off me so don't even bother." He said coldly, not even looking at me.

"I don't want a ride. I just think you should stop being so childish and not ignore me." I replied walking along side him.

"I'm the childish one? You ran away after a kiss that meant nothing... You've behaved like a child. Constantly avoiding me and running away every time we're alone."

"That kiss may have meant nothing to you Castiel but to me it meant a lot! You don't get it do you? You don't understand what you did..."

"No I don't understand what I did. Explain it to me go on..."

"You took something from me! Something that I won't ever get back and now your saying it was meaningless! Well it wasn't to me!"

"You're talking like I raped you and took your virginity!" He laughed.

"You know what you took? You took my first kiss! That's why it didn't mean nothing to me. I wanted it to be special but you made sure that it wasn't!"

"Oh... I didn't know..."

"Yeah oh." I said and started walking away from him. I just wanted to have a normal conversation with him for once and explain why I was being moody but no, of course that wasn't going to happen, this is Castiel we're talking about.

"Scarlett I-I'm So-"

"Forget it Castiel." I had enough. I was over it...kind of.

"No I'm serious. I'm-"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I was furious with him. How dare he? I walked towards him. I was ready to hit him but that wouldn't exactly help. I settled on shouting.

"Castiel! Just stop! I don't need your pity. That's why I didn't tell you. Now if you excuse me I have a long way home." I said

"Get on." He said.

"What?"

"Get on." He said pointing to a black and red Harley Davidson standing behind him."The least I could do is give you a lift."

I looked at the motorbike in terror. I hated motorbikes. I couldn't deal with them. I thought they were unsafe, very unsafe in fact. There was no particular reason other than that it didn't make sense to could something so heavy move on two wheels without falling to the side.

"Aww is Rapunzel scared of Bullet?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Wait... you named your motorbike Bullet? Wow Castiel." I said laughing.

"Bullet is an awesome name for a Harley Davidson. Just like demon is an awesome name for a German Shepherd." He said. I laughed again.

"Who in the right mind would name their dog Demon." I said and looked at him. He just stared at me in dissaprovement.

"... you. Who else. Of course you named your dog Demon after all your bike is called Bullet." I looked at him slightly mockingly before he pulled me towards the bike. I spoke to myself more than him when I said that. I was so stupid. It was obvious. He got on and looked at me.

"Well get on. Unless you want to stand here for who knows how long." I reluctantly got on the back of the bike. His hands grabbed my arms and made them wrap around his waist. I could feel the leather of his jacket on my bare arms and even though he wore a shirt I could feel his toned abs through it. I blushed slightly at how close we were.

"Wait. Before we go. Here." He said taking off his jacket and passing it to me. I looked at him."Well go on put it on. You're a girl, you get cold easier." I unwrapped my arms and put his jacket on. It was like a mini radiator around me. I snuggled it before wrapping my arms around Castiel again.

We rode in silence. Nothing needed to be said. The night sky was beautiful and the trees around us added to it. Castiel in front, me at the back. The night sky and the wind in my hair. It was like a cliché from a movie. I despise clichés but I didn't mind this one. He drove me right outside my house. I got off the bike and walked towards my house. We said goodnight and Castiel said that I 'owe him one'. Now this part I can't be certain because it is such a unbelieveable thing but I'm sure Castiel smiled. A real smile, not one of his usual smirks. I walked back in to see my sister waiting on the couch. Well, waiting... she was asleep under a blanket. I locked the door and went up to my room. Only when i got there, I realised...

Castiel never asked for his jacket back...


End file.
